


Shy Love

by BlueBell_Pond



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, I don't know what I'm doing, Love, One Shot, Shyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 15:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3574721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueBell_Pond/pseuds/BlueBell_Pond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short one shot I brought over from another site, reader/Red</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shy Love

I moved into Pallet Town after completing my journey in Unova. It was quite and had a small population which I loved after living in Castelia City – a huge place; filled with people. In places like Pallet Town you can get to know your neighbours and everyone is kinder and more welcoming.  
I help whenever I can with my Pokémon which is why I’m trekking up Mt Moon right now to give some stuff to Red. He used to live in Pallet Town before he started his journey and thought it was a good idea to stop on the top of a freezing cold mountain to train with his Pokémon without taking anything with him; not even a coat. So Green usually takes stuff up to Red but since he became a gym leader he can no longer do that well he does on occasions as he doesn’t listen to rules much. I’ve meet Green a couple of times and he told me about Red and how he was shy like me.  
Yup, I’m shy but I like to help people I know which is why when his mom asked me to go I did and I forgot to take a coat *sweat drop*. I don’t know why I said yes as I’m really awkward around new people and I don’t talk much anyway. Oh well half way there now and freezing cold. When it started to snow I finally brought out my fire Pokémon Darmanitan. I climbed onto his back and hugged him for warmth as he trudged on through the snow. I sighed; why didn’t I think of this before? Darmanitan is really warm and is getting through the snow much quicker than I was.  
Eventually we reached the top where I saw a solitary figure standing there in a light jacket thing and cap with a Pikachu on his shoulder. So this must be Red. Nervously, I got of my Pokémon and held the bag out in front of me like he could somehow know I was there through the snow. Ah, how do I do this?!?! Now I wish I just stayed home, I’m no good at talking to people, even more so if they are former champions, I myself couldn’t defeat the elite four and this guy was champion. I was debating just leaving the bag and running when Darmanitan nudged me forward causing me to fall on my face. And now my clothes are soaked and I’ve just embarrassed myself. Yay. Note the sarcasm. I felt something nudge my head and I looked up to see Red and his Pikachu looking at me in concern causing me to blush in embarrassment. Red helped me up and I held out the bag his mom had gave me, he took it with a smile of thanks. He noticed my wet clothes and the snow was getting heaver so he gestured me to follow him and I did after returning Darmanitan.  
He lead me to a cave where there was a fire, we both sat down as Red went through his bag. Picking out a letter and reading it glancing at me while he read it not that I noticed as I was stroking Pikachu who didn't seem to share his owner’s shyness.

~Time skip a year by the power of crush gains  
From that day I took a bag to Red every two weeks and stayed a couple of days, when Green found out he teased me and rightly accused me of having a crush on Red who was now friends with me. Obviously from me being shy I bluntly denied the accusation which he found funny. I was heading out from Pallet Town again after Red’s mom thanked me about 10 times from always going up Mt Moon for her. That’s when Green turned up, ‘Hey (Y/N)!’ He called causing me to turn around and wait for him to catch up to me. ‘Going to see Red again, eh?’ He said with a smirk. Causing me to blush and nod before continuing on my way. He followed after me, ‘Can I tag along?’ I glanced at him in the corner of my eye.  
‘You’d come anyway.’ I said quietly. This caused him to smirk and nod before walking next to me.  
‘So you and Red together yet.’ I shook my head, urg why won’t he drop the subject. Red doesn’t like me that way and never will, I mean why would he? He’s Red! He could have any girl he want’s, why would he want a shy girl from Unova? And as if reading my mind Green say’s ‘You don’t think he like’s you that way do you?’  
‘He doesn’t.’ I whispered, my eyes forward looking at the root we were taking, trying not to think about that fact.  
‘And Red call’s me dense; I swear you two are blind.’ Green said. While I thought, blind about what?  
The rest of the way there was in silence.  
When we got there Red was waiting for us outside his cave, with Pikachu. I waved in greeting and Red waved back. When we got in Green dragged Red to the back of the cave and the boy’s started talking quietly between themselves so I walked away as I felt awkward. I went to the top on Mt Moon where I meet Red a year an ago and sat down on the edge and looked out on the beautiful view. I don’t know how long I was out there for but I ended up falling asleep.

I woke up in Red’s cave in front of the fire and Green was nowhere to be seen. I wondered where Red was till I noticed that Red’s arms where around me, I blushed bright red and turned my head slightly and saw Red wide awake looking at. I turned away still blushing.  
‘M-morning Red.’ I said embarrassed as Red pulled me closer to him so his ear was next to my ear and my heart was beating so fast I swear he could hear it loud and clear.  
‘I really like you (Y/N)’ He whispered into my ear causing me to jump and turn around in his arms.  
‘Wha-‘ He cut me off with a kiss, which left me wide eyed in shock – I was used to a shy Red but I kissed him back anyway. When we pulled back I whispered,  
‘I really like you too Red.’ To ruin the moment Green appeared out of no where and shouted  
'I knew it.' Causing me and Red to stare at him in shock and embarrassment, i blushed bright red - pun not intended and Green left laughing his head off - not literally though.


End file.
